A desktop computer system consists of a monitor, a keyboard, and a computer chassis, or CPU. Typically, the computer chassis resides on the desktop either in a horizonal orientation underneath the monitor, or in a vertical orientation to the side of the monitor. However, in environments where user space is limited, such as relatively small cubicles, and the like, the computer chassis takes up a significant amount of space.
In order to reduce the amount of desktop space required by the footprint of the computer chassis, the chassis has been mounted in an upright position on the floor adjacent the desk. However, in this position, the chassis is susceptible to picking up unwanted dirt and debris. Also, the chassis is often bumped or jarred by being accidentally kicked or hit by cleaning equipment and the like.
Computer stands have been developed for supporting a computer chassis and/or monitor on the desktop and for supporting the computer chassis on the floor. These stands, however, do not solve the desktop space problem and do not eliminate the problems associated with floor mounted chassis.
Therefore, what is needed is a bracket that mounts a computer chassis to a wall and thus eliminates the problems associated with supporting the chassis on the desktop or the floor.